De Almendras y Rosas
by Lannyluck
Summary: Lamentable era el futuro que se les abría delante, pero el amor que tenían era el combustible para afrontarlo. Saint Seiya Omega. Shiryu x Shunrei. Ryuhou. Traducción. Idioma original: portugués.
1. Capítulo I

Notas de la autora:

1- Deseo escribir una fanfic de Ômega desde que empezo la serie, pero aún es temprano. Necesito verla más, conocer mejor los nuevos personajes y su cotidiano em Palaestra. Falta material. ¡Pero sé todo de Shiryu y Shunrei! Todavía el episodio de Ryuhou me toca el corazón y di la luz a essa fic. Jaja. Los hechos sobre la pérdida de los sentidos de Shiryu no están muy aclarados en el episodio, entonces me tomé la libertad de crear algunas cositas para llenar lo que no sabía.

¡Creo que me ha quedado tierna! ¡Buena lectura"

2 – Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Omega pertenecen al tío Kuruama y a la Toei. ¡Los outros personajes son míos, míos, míos!

**De Almendras y Rosas**

Chiisana Hana

Beta-Reader: Nina Neviani

Traductora: Lannyluck

Le habían prometido a ella que en los próximos años no iba a haber guerra. El maestro le juró que los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Hades tendrían docientos años de paz. Ella lo creó. Hasta el dia que Shiryu se marchó de nuevo. Ella nó lloró, no se quejó. Sufrió, es verdad. Pero a él le dedicó una sonrisa y le deseó buena suerte, rogando a Dios que lo protegiese. Él volvería. Él siempre volvía, al fin y al cabo. Aún más ahora que se habían unido en matrimonio y tenían un hijo, nacido hace diez meses. Se llamaba Ryuhou. No poseía buena salud, pero era lindo y amable. Tenía el aspecto del padre y de su madre heredó los ojos.

Le puso el niño a los brazos de Shiryu y se conmovió cuando el amado acomodó el hijo junto al pecho.

- Hijo mio... - él murmuró abatido – tu padre volverá, no importa lo que pase.

Shiryu besó al niño que sujetó un mechón de cabello del padre. Amablemente, Shiryu le apartó las manitas de su pelo y le entregó a la madre, diciendo.

- Yo volveré, Shunrei. Por ustedes.

- Yo sé, Shi. - Dijo ella. - Te lo creo. Vamos a esperarlo, ¿vale, Ryuhou?

El bebé dió un sonrisa adorable, como si entendiera lo que le decía su madre. De nuevo Shiryu le dió un besito, seguido de un beso en la esposa. Puso la Caja de Pandora en la espalda y se machó.

Sólo muchos días después ella tuvo notícias, cuando la llamaron de Japón y la avisaron que él estaba en el hospital. Ella ya lo esperaba. Siempre pasaba tras las batallas, siempre tan árduas. Pero siempre agradecía por él estar vivo. Si está vivo, nada más importaba. Cogió la maleta que ya había arreglado por tener expectativa de notícia, puso algunas cosas más que juzgó necesárias y los utensilio de uso diario. Tomó a Ryuhou en los brazos, lo baño, vistió, amamantó y se marchó, cerrando la casa que ahora estaba reformada y más grande, como ella siempre había soñado. Shiryu hizo solo las transformaciones una vez que siempre ha tenido habilidad con el servicio domestico y todo arreglaba solo. Hasta había aprendido a trabajar com madera y había entallado en un tronco un dragoncito para que Ryu lo montase, en lugar del tradicional caballito que tenían los niños comunes.

Desembarcó em Japón y se dirigió hacia el hospital, llevándose el hijo. Fue recibida por una Saori muy pálida. En el rostro de la diosa había una expresión de sufrimiento que no le gustó a la china. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, sin nada decir.

¡Pero cómo creció esse niñito! - Se esforzó Saori para sonreir y jugar com Ryuhou.

- Sí, ellos crecen demasiado rapido. ¿Cómo está Koga? - Shunrei preguntó, referiéndose al niño que Saori creaba y que, se fiaba ella, era hijo de la diosa. Ella sólo no entendía la razón de ocultar esa información. El niño pelirrojo era un poco mayor que Ryohou y tenía unos ojos expresivos que le recordaba los de Seiya

- Está bien. - Dijo Saori y Shunrei percibió que ella se tocó el brazo derecho con una expresión de dolor.

"Ella también se hirió..." Observó Shunrei en pensamiento. - Shaina está con él ahora. Pero tú no has venido de Rozán para eso... ven, voy a llevarla a ver a Shiryu.

Shunrei acompaño a la diosa. Cuando pararon delante de la unidad de tratamiento intensivo, Ryuhou reconoció al padre de inmediato, aunque Shiryu estubiese conectado a muchos hilos y tubos.

- Papá... - Gritó el niño. Shunrei sonrió.

- Es lo único que sabe hablar. - Dijo Shunrei. - Es demasiado encariñado al padre. Pero dime, Saori, ¿quá le pasa realmente a Shiryu?

- Shiryu está muy mal, Shunrei, infelizmente. Siento decirtelo.

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Él perdió todos sus sentidos.

- ¿Todos? - Se puso sorprendida Shunrei. - No estaba preparada para tal. Shiryu siempre volvía ciego o seriamente lastimado, pero jamás había perdido todos los cinco sentidos. Ella jamás lo podía imaginar.

- Sí – Asentió Saori, con pesar.

- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de recuperación?

- Los médicos todavía no saben. No logran determinar la causa de la pérdida y por eso no saben como tratarlo. Lo siento mucho, Shunrei. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con él en mi casa, hasta que se recupere...

- No, gracias. - Dijo Shunrei, resolutiva. - En cuanto digan los médicos que él puede viajar, volveremos para nuestro hogar. Él, yo y nuestro dragoncito. Allá es nuestro sítio. Sólo me gustaría quedarme en tu casa mientras Shiryu esté aquí. Ryuhou es tranquilo y no vamos molestar a nadie.

- Por supuesto. A Koga le va a encantar jugar com Ryuhou... bueno, me voy a casa ahora. Si quieres, ven con nosotros.

- Sí, voy a ir. Necesito dejar nuestro bagaje allá y Ryuhou necesitar descansar un poco. Después volveremos.

Cuando regresó al hospital, Shunrei habló por mucho tiempo con los médicos encargados de Shiryu, pero todos dijeron la misma cosa: era irreversible. Como si la pérdida gradual de los sentidos, que pasaba con la edad lo hubiese agarrado de pronto, sin posibilidad de recuperarse. Shunrei ya se había acostrumbrado con sus regresos sin visión, pero ahora él también no va a oír, no va a sentir los olores y los sabores, no va a tener ninguna sensación táctil. Era como estar muerto en vida, le dijeron los médicos.

Pero ella sabía que no era bien así. Sabía que su amado estaba allí, luchando con todas las fuerzas para rescatarse. Y él iba a lograrlo. Iba a volver a sentir el olor del aceite de almendras que ella pasaba em Ryuhou, iba a volver a sentir el olor del água de rosas con la cual ella se perfumaba, iba a sentir el gusto de su comida, de sus besos, iba a oír su voz susurándole lo cuanto lo amaba.


	2. Capítulo II

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Omega pertenecen al tío Kurumada, a la Toei e a los japoneses que allá trabajan. ¡Los otros personajes son míos, mios, míos!**

**DE ALMENDRAS Y ROSAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

_**Nota de la traductora:**_ amigos, perdónenme la tardanza. Estuve en un período duro con mi facultad y mi trabajo. Ahora está acá el ultimo capítulo.

Capítulo II

Después de una rápido paso por la mansión Kido, Shunrei y Shiryu volvieron a Rozán. Ella se redoblaba entre los cuidados con el hijo y con el marido y procuraba con ellos llevar una vida normal, en la medida de lo posible. Pese a que no poseía más los cinco sentidos, Shiryu seguía terco y en muchas ocasiones ella lo encontró intentando tantear por la casa. Timiendo un daño a él, en especial con el fogón, ella empezó a cerrar la puerta que separaba la cocina de los demás cómodos de la casa, además de sacar de la sala y de la habitación todos los objetos que pudiesen herirlo, dejando que él circulara libremente por la casa. Shiryu andaba flojo, una vez que mismo descalzo no lograba sentir bien el suelo donde pisaba pero insistía en caminar sólo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en Toquio, Shunrei compró todos los libros que juzgó tener utilidad para la situación de Shiryu y descubrió que masajes diarios con aceites aromaticos tíbios, especialmente el de canela, podían ayudarle el tacto. Asociaba eses masajes con el moxisbustión y en poco tiempo notó alguna mejoría en el tacto de Shiryu, pues algunas veces él parecía sentir el calor del aceite y el moxa.

Con el tiempo, Shunrei pasó a llevarlo a paseos alrededor de la casa, incitándole a caminar por las distintas texturas de suelo: piedra, arena, césped. Eses pequeños paseos era buenos también para Ryuho, que estaba aprendiendo a caminar.

Apenas algunas semanas después, Shunrei se sintió segura para comenzar a llevar a Shiryu hasta la cascata, pues había lido en uno de los libros que la fuerza del água también podría ayudar. Dejaba que el marido se quedara por varios minutos bajo la cascata, mientes ella se quedaba cerca, jugando con Ryuho en el água. Al niño le gustaba el água desde su nacimiento y le encantaba cuando su madre lo llevaba a la cascata. En una de esas fiestas en la cascata, Shunrei pesó haber oído la risotada de Shiryu y se asombró. ¿Había sido solo impresión o ella había oído? Siguió bañandole al bebe que soltaba risitas cuando ella le mojaba el pelo. Otra vez tuvo la sensación de oír la risotada de Shiryu. Apuró los oídos y escuchó:

"¿Shunrei, me puedes oír?"

Shunrei le miró fijamente y ella le oyó de nuevo:

"¿Shunrei, me puedes oír?

Ella había oído la voz de Shiryu alta y claro, aunque él no hubiese movido los lábios. Shunrei se alegró, pero no supo como contestar. No adelantaría hablar ni asentir con un gesto porque él no podía ver u oír, entonces se concentró. Tenía de haber una manera de contestar con la mente. Pensó en la fé que tenía cuando rezaba y en como Shiryu contó que con esa fé ella lograra desconcentrar Máscara de la Muerte. Se focó.

"Sí, te oigo." - Contestó en pensamiento.

Shiryu no reaccionó. Ella intentó de nuevo.

"Yo puedo oírte, mi amor."

Ahora Shiryu sonrió.

"Creo que encontramos una manera." - Él pensó y ella, inmediatamente, captó su pensamiento.

"¡Me parece, mi amor!", - ella contestó con la mente, sintiendo una alegría difícil de medir. Ahora podría charlar nuevamente con Shiryu y saber su opinión cuando necesitase tomar decisiones sobre el hijo.

"¿Puedes sentir a Ryuho también?" - ella se concentró y le preguntó a Shiryu.

"Puedo sentir que él está acá y feliz. No es una sensación física, sino espiritual.. pero yo puedo."

Shunrei condujo a Shiryu hasta la oriila del lago y lo sentó, haciendo con que Shiryu cogiera en brazos al hijo.

"Yo te amo tanto, Shiryu." - ella dijo en pensamiento y lo besó. Él no podía sentir el beso fisicamente, no sentía el toque, el gusto o el calor de sus lábios, pero se repetió que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

"Yo también te amo. Yo amo a los dos." - Él contestó. - "Voy a luchar para volver a ser lo que yo era. No quiero que mi hijo crezca con un padre así."

Shunrei abrazó padro e hijo.

"Queremos que pronto mejores, pero quiero que sepas que te amamos de cualquier manera, cariño."

"Yo sé, querida. Yo sé. ¿Cómo está él ahora?

"Está grande y pesado, ya habla papá y mamá. También ya camina despacito." Dijo ella, orgullosa y empezó a desenredar con los dedos el largo pelo de Shiryu.

"Me gustaría mucho poder verlo de nuevo." Dijo él.

"Vas a conseguir. Tengo fé."

"Mi hijo querido..." Shiryu quería tocarle la faz al niño, pero sin sensibilidad, tenía miedo a herirlo.

"¿Vamos a casa?" Preguntó Shunrei. "Si enfria y todavía esteamos acá, Ryuho se puede enfermar."

Los tres volvieran a casa. Shiryu y Shunrei se sintieron muy felices con el descubrimiento de que ahora se podían comunicar y pasaron los días buscando perfeccionar esa comunicación mental. Shiryu estimuló Shunrei a practicar meditación todos los días para desarrollar mejor la concentración y eso estaba funcionando. Shunrei ya conseguía captarles los pensamientos al marido y contestarlos sin dificultad. Notó también que comenzaba a sentir el hijo cuando percibió, un día, que él tenía dificultad para respirar antes mismo que empezara a llorar. El problema respiratorio de Ryuho de vez en cuando lo atrapaba y ella necesitaba ponerse siempre atenta. Además de todo, era um niño adorable.

Un vez se descuidó de él por pocos minutos mientes él hacia el almuerzo y oyó Shiryu "llamar" el nombro de niño. Corrió hacia allá y vió a Ryuhó parado, mirando fijamente el padre.

"¿Él paró?" - Shiryu preguntó. - "Lo sentí haciendo algo peligroso."

"Sí, él está parado, mirándote." - Ella dijo, recelosa. "Creo que él te puede oír... Cantale la canción de Pandra. Es su favorita."

Mentalmente, Shiryu cantó. Ryuho sonrió al padre, moviendo los bracitos para que Shiryu le cogiera en brazos.

"Sí, él te puedo oir." - Shunrei constató y cogió el niño, entregándole a los brazos del padre. Abrazó a ambos.

La casa en el cume de la montaña se tornó un refugio de tranquilidad y silencio con sus tres habitantes que se comunicaban por la mente, por el cosmo, por el amor, sea lo que sea.

El único problema de Shunrei era vigilarse para no hablar con Ryuho por la mente. A fin de cuentas el niño necesitaba oir los sonidos para aprender a hablar. Entonces ella le dedicaba parte de su día, leyendole historieta, contándole leyenda chinas o hablando sobre las batallas que el padre enfrentara y del abuelo que no conociera, pero del cual debía enorgullarce.

En el cumpleaños de un año de Ryuho, Shunrei hizo un pastel y los tres cantarón "Cumpleaños feliz" en silencio. Shiryu comió el pastel y, pese a que no sentía el gusto, lo imaginó a partir de la descripción que Shunrei hizo: era de chocolate con relleno de jalea mora que ella misma hiciera. Ahora él dependía demasiado de la memoria para acordarse de los gustos, olores y faces. Fue duro en el comienzo, pero ahora, cuando Shunrei hablaba que había pasado aceite de almendras en Ryu, era casi como si Shiryu pudiera sentir la fragancia suave. Acabó por darse cuenta de lo mucho que la mente era poderosa y casi sentía un gusto quando le pensaba, aunque sus papilas gustativas no pudiesen realmente captar los sabores de los alimentos.

A lo largo de más algunos años, mejoró considerablemente el tacto y podía identificar temperaturas y texturas, aunque de forma rudimentaria. Aprendió a controlar la intensidad de los movimentos, de forma que ya tocava Ryuho sin receo. Y cierta vez notó que su cuerpo reaccionó a los masajes de Shunrei de una forma que él creía no ser más capaz.

A partir de ese día el masaje terapéutico se transformó en algo mucho más interesante...

Cuando Ryuho completó cinco años, Shiryu tuve una conversa con Shunrei.

"Mi amor, creo que el destino de Ryuho es ser un caballero como yo y su abuelo."

Shunrei rió.

"¿Piensas que no sé? - Ella contestó. "Tenía esa sensación desde su nacimiento. Y cuando él empezó a comunicarse contigo, tuve la convicción. Bueno, si ese es su destino, ¿qué se puede hacer? Mientras Dios me de fuerzas, estará acá para él así como estoy para tí."

**FIN**


End file.
